


病

by JBucky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBucky/pseuds/JBucky
Summary: 球队拟人城萨带一丢丢玫瑰
Relationships: Man City/Barcelona, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 4





	病

**Author's Note:**

> 球队拟人  
> 城萨带一丢丢玫瑰

“那孩子说我病了。”

巴萨说出这句话的时候正赤身裸体的躺在蓝月亮怀里，曼城拿烟的手微微一顿，随即明白这话不是对自己说的，他只是想要个倾听者而已。

巴萨的胳膊越过他的身体从床头柜上拿起香烟盒，从中抽了一支叼在嘴上，抬眼望着蓝发少年。

City叹了一口气低下头，嘴对嘴替他点燃了香烟。

“我以为你不喜欢抽烟的。”

“以前是佩普不喜欢…”

City笑了出来，和他接了一个带着烟味儿的吻。

按理说，他俩不该见面的。

一个是联赛22分的分差和欧冠淘汰赛第一回合就要面对的强大对手，另一个是刚被拉下的联赛榜首地位和前任教练下课后的混乱局面。

可他俩还是忙里偷闲的滚了个床单，性是忘却烦恼的最好办法。

“那孩子第一次见我的时候，才这么点儿高。”巴萨伸手比了比，“他怯生生的抬头问我，我可以去你那里踢球吗，我保证我会踢的很好的。”

“我说，当然可以啦，他们都看过你踢球了，都觉得你是个天才。”讲到这里，巴萨疲倦的脸上带上了一丝笑意。

“可那孩子一直在说，他病了，他害怕我不要他。”

“‘我会治好你的，里奥。’那是我第一次见到他的笑容。”

“City，时间过的真的很快。”

“那孩子昨天和我说，我病了，但他会治好我。”

曼城无言，默默的听着。

和人短暂的一生相比，球会的生命有些过于长了些，他们看着一代代的球员从出道到退役甚至到死亡，见证过新星的诞生也见证过巨星的陨落。

山河万里亘古荣光的背后是巨大的孤独感。

“Ousmane其实是个好孩子。”沉默了许久，巴萨开口说道。

“我知道，Leroy也是。”两人对视一眼。

“City，”巴萨吐出一个烟圈，靠在曼城肩头，“我糟透了，这几年我糟透了。”

“我没想过Luis会伤那么久，还有Ous”

“Barca，没人会想到这些。”曼城握住了他没有拿烟的那只手。

“我试着留过他，Neymar”

“那不怪你，怪PSG那个家伙。”

巴萨叹了口气，“我怕里奥撑不住，他治不好我的。”

“但他不会抛下你，就像当年，你没有放弃他一样。”

“Barca”曼城看着怀中的少年，他爱他站在欧洲之巅的意气风发，也爱他夜深人静才肯展示给自己的疲倦和孤独。

巴萨抬眸看他，那双红蓝异瞳仍是妖冶，一如初见。

“我会帮你教训Real的！”

“好。”他终于笑了。

梅西看着备注为“小笨蛋”的来电显示，接了起来。

“嘿！里奥！我的礼物你收到了没？”

“kun，我已经不是十八岁了，而且现在我不吃糖了！”

“好吧。”那边的语气一下失落了起来，“我特意嘱咐City帮我带过去的。”

“其实偶尔吃两个也没有关系…”

“这可是我跑遍了曼切斯特找到的最好吃的糖果店！”

“佩普知道你跑遍曼切斯特干这事儿吗？”

“papi！”

……

“kun”里奥的语气突然严肃了起来，“你不用特地安慰我，我没事的。”

电话那头的阿圭罗依然插科打诨，“安慰什么？里奥你有什么不开心吗？”

“没有…”

“嘿嘿，里奥，我们和皇马那场比赛你一定要看！”

“好。”

“我一定会帮你教训拉莫斯的！”

“好。”

END


End file.
